User talk:White Flash
Navigation Change SCEPTER 4 to Scepter 4 and Daikaku Kokujyouji to Daikaku Kokujōji on the Nav. Question Since you're just refusing to go and say another word on the forum, I'll move my question over here. I'd much appreciate some answer from you. Would you care to elaborate more on this, White Flash? Hey Hi there White Flash! Nice wiki :) --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 07:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 12:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Message Having just looked at this and this I feel I really need to say something on this issue. I've never been confrontational here or really expressed myself in any significant way. I've kept to myself and just worked where and when I could without diminishing what I tried to do elsewhere and trying to help out. I don't think meaningless arguments help. Constructive discussions do. Now I start on that. I want to know what exactly you were thinking when you gave Speysider administrator and bureaucrat rights here. He's never edited before and as far as I can see, this is entirely a personal decision based only on the fact that you two are friends from some other wiki. Even if you felt his help were necessary, how is giving him bureaucrat rights helpful to this wiki when all they can do, as you know and have said, is give out other rights? is an encyclopedic website and has nothing to do with forming gangs of associates. We work here and if a user is capable and deserving, as per this wiki, they can be promoted. When he hasn't done anything, what exactly makes him the ideal choice for these powers? You know as well as anyone that only staff and utilities can remove bureaucrat rights so how is it you can just arbitrarily give the most powerful right normal users can give to a user who has barely even edited the wiki, hasn't made themselves known to the regular users and just joined around 5 hours before they got the rights. That's easily the most irresponsible decision I've ever seen made in my time on wikia. Giving him admin rights when he has no experience here would be one thing but giving the bureaucrat right is entirely ridiculous. You yourself said before back when StarCrossedWonderland was inactive that, despite her inactivity, the wiki didn't need another bureaucrat. Now that you're apparently busy in real life, we do need another. I have no idea why you want to use double standards on this place or treat it like your amusement park when it's anything but. This is not a dictatorship run by you where you make all the decisions and are the ultimate voice and final authority on everything and if you wanted to give a user a right like this in this or any manner, regardless of who that user was, you should've discussed it at the very least. If you actually felt that a bureaucrat was necessary during your inactivity, which I find hard to believe but I guess is somewhat remotely possible, why were neither Glass Heart or Remnant13 considered? Both of them have proven knowledge of the series and its additional material and are the two most active users on this wiki and regularly deal with what needs to be done, in addition to having admin and bureaucrat experience on other wikis, if that were to be taken into consideration. Given how you have acted when dealing with the former in particular, I think this is entirely personal a personal move and was just made as a slap in the face. That's an absurdly childish and unprofessional thing to do. Given your initial willingness to make Remnant13 an admin, I wonder why there was a sudden interest in giving rights to someone who hasn't edited and isn't known to the wiki. Judging by his message on your talk page, it looks like this day, February 5th, is his first time coming here at all, though I can't say for sure that it is so I won't. In regards to rights, surely Remnant would've been an agreeable choice among everyone given that you seem to have it out for Glass, something I find to be just plain wrong. Finally, I think this was an unneeded move as both of them are capable of taking care of this wiki till your return, as they've been doing for a long time while you've progressively been editing less and less. You said you were extending the olive branch by giving Glass and Remnant admin rights so they could help out. Are you trying to burn that branch? Oh, and for the record, I don't know Speysider personally and this isn't a personal attack on him, his judgement or abilities. This is me asking you what you were thinking. Get back to me at your convenience. This Is Just Crossing The Line This is utter bullshit. First of all, when all this crap that you did happened, I was not even online so I couldn't be aware of it. Ultra wrote the message of his own free will. A message that you claim is the "most useless" you've ever received yet you didn't bother to read most of it, let alone answer some very concerned topics. And now, the rest of your bullshit response. Edit count is irrelevant; frankly, in some aspects of that, I admit I must agree upon. But apparently, just because Speysider knows about this wiki and how it runs, that's enough reason to make him an administrator, let alone a bureaucrat? That is the most unbelievable thing that I ever heard on Wikia. He has not done shit here and yet you think it's fine to let him run this place like he's done enough to deserve it? He hasn't. And to be honest, you haven't either, but I don't know whether you ever will at this point. It is irresponsible and unbelievably ridiculous. "I don't intend to run this Wiki dictatorship," you say? Rather than telling Ultra what words he needs to review, why don't you review your own actions and evaluate them correctly? Oh, and I'm very sorry that just because Remnant decided to take it upon himself and delete documentation templates that really had no use here, whatsoever, it hurts you so much that you believe that we will screw up this wiki. Unless you've been dead this entire time, you should know very well that a great majority of the content on this wiki has been brought to its current status by both of us. This includes information, images, templates, and even specific JS and CSS that we had to ask you to place on the MediaWiki. And now that we are doing our jobs as administrators, something you gave us the right to, we are doing it in such a manner that it will tear down what we, along with all the other users who contribute to this wiki, have slowly built up? I find that very insulting. Especially since you barely do anything here that does not require your administrative abilities. You claim that you do not want to run this wiki as though it were a dictatorship with you on the iron throne. I'm so sorry, but that's just completely contradicting your own actions. Making Speysider an administrator/bureaucrat, right out of the blue just because only you cannot be here, is proof of that. We, all of the editors on this wiki, are damn well here too. I don't know how you can forget that. Or maybe, you just forgot that this is wiki is a community involving everyone. I expect Speysider's rights removed. What you did was simply an irresponsible decision that you made without consulting the rest of the community. You said that you can trust him with his rights, no? I hope I can trust that he sees some common sense in all of this. Experienced or not, he has not even come close to deserving that position. All he has done so far is make cheerful, friendly comments on user talk pages and argue with Remnant over templates. I haven't shown him any disrespect so don't get started on that. The same goes for Remnant. Also, before you make pointless threats like that, consider how you yourself can be affected by it. Your behavior has not been respectful, blatantly insulting both Remnant and myself. Pointless hreats like the one you made, piled on top of that. Staff can remove your rights if they see a problem, which, in my personal opinion, shouldn't be so hard to look for. Oh yeah, all of my hard work into improving this wiki is just me being a neo nazi. It's so good to know that you still continue to insult me in such crude and very offensive ways. Have another day of your life. Wow, that was the most mature thing I ever heard from you. :P I'm so scared...... Honestly, I don't care if you remove my rights I didn't even asked for it in the first place. Though I thank you since I was able to clean up some of your mess that you've left. That's laughable... Our "mess" is much more helpful than your mess. Get your eyes checked buddy, I think you're getting blind. Response I know the world isn't about me. I'm not conceited. And I promise you that I am no whiner. I am simply a person who does not like to be bullshitted from people who can't seem to think about others' opinions. You've already removed Remnant's rights because he voiced his opinion truthfully. And frankly, I'm sure either you or Speysider will do the same. Voicing one's opinion is bullshit? Wow. Well, no wonder you dislike me so much. And it's sad to see that you would degrade Remnant to that level. It's disheartening and makes me question the human race a little more now. Yes, he deleted templates that Speysider created, which served no use on this wiki and never will. And I never saw any whining from either of our ends; just us voicing our opinions, and you two being so sensitive about it that you were willing to attack us so blatantly. That's all there was to it. So apparently, just because he deleted unnecessary templates that your friend created, that institutes enough reason to remove his administrative rights? Is that what you're saying? From your message, that's what is appears to be. Also, unless you've already forgotten or simply just wanted to contradict yourself again, you were the first to bring up Speysider. I simply quoted you afterwards before adding my own. How can I be contradicting myself if I've known for months that Remnant never did want to be an administrator? I won't answer a question with a very obvious answer. How amusing; that's all I have to say. Your words cannot be more wrong than how they have ever been in these past two days. I have tried ending any argument that I have with anyone here while still saying all that I have to say. I had all that I had to say for you and your little friend just yesterday. Yet, your friend continued the argument, and then you did. So if you're saying that I'm a person who argues for the sake of it, despite how you and your friend have been towards me and several other users on this wiki, then both of you cannot do any more to exasperate me. Now, this is dragging someone into a conversation. I hope this helps you distinct it from quoting words as you continue to live each day of this life you have. I believe that you have continued this conversation longer than it needs to be. I've only been replying simply because you keep asking question after question. But now, you shouldn't have any more to say, and if you do, then it just tells me that you're no better than what you claim myself to be. So if you have any other thoughts, why not keep them in your head? I sure have been holding my own tongue for months now. Re: If a forum was not necessary, why was it made then? Clearly it had a purpose. And if you do anything that prohibits any user from replying to it and/or if you just full on delete it, making sure it stays that way, then I can simply contact Staff about you blatantly abusing your own power. I mentioned that in my own commentary for the forum, which I'm assuming now you that lacked courtesy to read. why did you remove all the birthyears?? they were official information from the k project event in japan!